Syalalan, Kamu Kok Gitu
by Kkajong
Summary: Gue kangen sama dia, sumpah.


**Syalalan, Kamu Kok Gitu**

 **.**

 **By Kkajong**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

 **Nonprofit work**

 **Story by Kkajong**

 **.**

 **Main chara:**

 **Jean, Eren, dan beberapa pemeran sampingan.**

 **.**

 _Gue kangen sama dia, sumpah._

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Ini ff gaje, putuskan ingin lanjut baca atau tidak dari sekarang, sebelum anda tidak menyesal. (loh)**

 **Rated T for language**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Temen gue Jean, barusan jadi juara pertama di lomba "Killing Titan Strategy" tingkat SMA di Rose. Gak nyangka aja ternyata di dalem kepala yang moncongnya kaya kuda jantan—tapi hensem (tambahan author)—itu, teronggok otak cerdas cemerlang.

Memang sih waktu satu SMP sama gue di Shiganshina dulu sebenernya dia lumayan bisa diandalkan dalam hal strategi ngebelah-belah titan, tapi orangnya terkesan ragu-ragu dan jadinya malah keliatan males pas ngeaplikasiin ilmunya, walaupun itu sebatas pengamatan gue pas main PS Attack on Giant lawan dia aja sih. Eh, gue kayanya jago jadi observer ya? Hahaha

Kangen banget sama dia, pengen ngucapin selamat langsung face-to-face. Tapi apalah daya, jarak Shiganshina ke Rose itu harus ditempuh dengan ngelangkahin satu kota. Jika ditempuh dengan kecepatan 50km/jam, tentukan berapa bintang di langit malam? Ah udah ah, ngelindur.

Dulu, kalau mau ngomong aja tinggal loncat pager terus masuk lewat jendela kamar dia, yang setelah gue pikir-pikir dulu kita itu persis kaya pasangan backstreet di serial film Tuilik Saga. Tapi boong, kita bukan pasangan gaesss. Setelah dia pindah ke Rose, gue jadi kangen pengen loncat lewat jendela itu lagi, sayang gue masih punya rasa takut digebukin warga. Karena penghuninya udah berganti jadi gadis kembang desa pujaan 99% lelaki Shiganshina, Mikasa. Yah, walaupun katanya dia suka gue *cmwiw* tetep gak enak lah.

Duh! Gue relain aja lah ngehabisin pulsa buat telpon si muka kuda. Gue kangen syalalan. Kangen pengen ngejatohin dia ke parit lagi.

 _Tut..._

 _Tut..._

 _Tut...wuri handayani._

 _Tut..._

 _Tut...tankhamun._

"Halo bocah titan!" asyem.. dia nyolot!

"Hoy, muka kuda. Lu ditelpon jawab yang baik kek. Jan nyolot deh Jean!"

"Lah elu juga nyolot, Ren!"

"Itu kan gara-gara lu jugak!"

"Hehe.. ternyata lu masih gampang naik darah ya," ga tau diri, "Apa kabar?"

"Mau yang beneran apa yang boong?"

"Jirr.. kaya cewek aja lu, main kata-kata. Yang boong deh."

"Baik."

"Yang beneran?"

"Sama."

"Yang bener yang mana?"

"Kan udah gue bilang sama, Jean."

"Au ah. Gue seneng aja deh lu baik-baik aja."

"hahaha" gue cukup ketawa garing

"Lu gak nanya kabar gue balik, nyet?" Jean tanya

"Gak usah. Lu nyolot, tandanya lu baek-baek aja."

"Duh.. pengen berantem sama lu! Tapi jauh jirrr.. Teroos kenapa lu telpon gue? Kangen?"

"Iya."

Jean kicep, ga nyolot bentar. "Lu serius? Kok kaya cewe sih lu."

"Iya Jean, serius. Ni gue lagi mandangin parit depan rumah."

"Syalan! Kalau ketemu ntar gue yang ceburin lu!"

"Hahaha, serah. Kaya lu pernah berhasil aja. Eh iya, gue denger kabar dari Armin, katanya elu menang adu strategi ya nyet? Selamet ya! Teros katanya anak bupati Rose naksir elu ya? Makan apa lu selama ini? Kok perkembangan lu pesat. Wkwkwk"

"Hehe, thanks ya. Ternyata lu juga tau. Itu pertanyaan maksudnya karena kamu muji aku?"

"Iya Jean. Lu udah ganteng, pinter, populer lagi. Bangga gue. Kalo ke Shiganshina, kita nongkrong-nongkrong hensem yuk?! banyak kafe-kafe baru yang ngehits."

"Ah, sa ae lu. Lu kali yang populer. Dari Mikasa si kembang desa sampai Levi si abang tukang bakso pujaan kaum hawa jatuh hati sama lu."

"Elu yang populer, Jean."

"Gue bilang elu yang populer, Ren!"

"Gue bilang elu, ya elu, muka kuda syalan!"

"Eh kok nyolot lu nyet! Sini ke Rose kalo berani!"

"Lu yang ke Shiganshina kuda gak jantan!"

"Yaudah, gue ke sono!"

"Asikk.. beneran ya Jean, lu mau ke Shiganshina?!"

"Tuh kan, kamu gitu ya.. suka iseng. Ih, dasar ya.."

"Hehehe, maapin ya?"

"Iya iya dimaapin. Jangan lupa makan ya?"

"Iya, kamu juga ya. Dadah Jean..."

"Dadah Eren..."

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Where's the food! Entah ff apa yang aku bikin ini? Ke sarang wifi, rencananya cuma download app buat tugas malah berakhir bikin ff kaya gini. Tenang, tugasnya udah selesai kok. Wkwkwk Tulis langsung publish nih ff. Lumayan lah, akhirnya bisa bikin ff baru, dan masih stuck di fandom SnK. Makasih aja buat orang yang jawabannya mengilhami pembuatan karya ini.**

 **Udah. Gitu. Aja. Mau lanjut nonton SnK Chugakkou.**

 **Thanks udah baca sampai bawah.**

 **Kkajong**


End file.
